


Talk to me

by jenjen92



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Aomine is training in America, the pair decide to have a Skype date. But with both of their rooms empty, the privacy that provides means their date takes a more 'sensual' turn.</p>
<p>Written for Aokaga Day 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me

Kagami was not the greatest fan of using Skype, but as soon as he had grabbed lunch at his university cafeteria he ran back to his dorm room to boot up his laptop. Tapping his fingers on the desk while waiting for the machine to kick into life he thought of his boyfriend's face, desperate to see his dark tan and cheeky smile. Kagami double clicked the Skype icon and wasted no time video calling his boyfriend. The dial tone rang three times before the call connected.

"Yo, Kagami."

Unwillingly, his heart skipped a beat. Even after being in a mostly steady relationship for going on six months now, the sound of Aomine Daiki's baritone voice still did things to his body that he would rather not admit aloud. However, something was missing.

"Oi, put your cam on."

"Yeah, about that..." From Aomine's tone, Kagami did not like where this was going, "I left it back in Tokyo."

"Aho." Kagami muttered, rolling his eyes. All of his excitement for seeing his boyfriend on camera after a week of being on a training camp in LA suddenly evaporated. "Well I'm gonna turn mine off, then." He decided, making sure Aomine could see clear the disappointment that was on his face first, "It's fucking awkward if you are just staring at me without me seeing you."

"Wait, don't!" Aomine said quickly, "I want to see your face. I've missed you."

"It's embarrassing." Kagami cringed, looking away from the camera feeling self conscious, "Is there anyone else in the room?"

"I'm alone. Everyone in the hotel has gone out drinking, checking out the LA party scene before becoming shattered from training."

Kagami raised a forked eyebrow.

"And you didn't go?"

"Nah. Wouldn't be the same without your drunken dance moves. Makes every night."

The red-head snorted, forgetting his camera was on for a moment before straightening his face.

"Is that the only thing you have missed about me this week?"

"No. I have missed your English, it's damn hard trying to order any food here without you." Aomine said, clearing his throat before speaking again, "And I have just missed _you._ Staring at you like this, I can picture all the things I want to do to you. All the different ways I want to see you."

Kagami tried to suppress the shiver that skipped up his back with those words, managing to keep his breathing still under control. Although he hated to acknowledge it, he had been thinking of the same thing. Just one of the reasons he wished that Aomine had his webcam.

"Instead of picturing, why don't you tell me and I'll show you?"

"Yeah?" He heard Aomine breath out, hoping that he was affecting the navy-haired man as much as he was doing to him, "Are you up for that?"

Despite how embarrassed Kagami felt at being the only one that could be seen on camera, something about that thought triggered a fire within him, the situation suddenly seeming erotic.

"I am." He said, face burning as he said that to the camera,"Tell me."

It could have been his imagination, but Kagami could swore that he heard Aomine adjusting himself over the microphone, before his voice returned in a steady tone.

"First you need to remove your t-shirt. Let me see your gorgeous chest."

Already caught up in the situation Kagami pulled his t-shirt over his head without hesitation, secretly enjoying the low whistle that rang through the speaker with his action.

"Shit, I forget how sculpted you are. Beautiful."

If Kagami was not blushing already he certainly was now. He swallowed, and pressed his thighs tighter together.

"How the hell can you forget in a week?" Kagami said before adding in a mutter, "Wish I could see you too."

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Aomine said, genuine remorse shining through his voice, "But right now all that I can think about is wrapping my tongue around those nipples of yours before giving each one a good suck."

Kagami suppressed a moan, the pressure between his thighs increasing and he knew that Aomine would have noticed that too.

"You're so sensitive there, aren't you?" Aomine continued, almost teasing Kagami with his voice, "You love it when I suck hard on them while pinching the other. Pulling just slightly too hard."

This time a small groan escaped Kagami's lips, and he could _hear_ Aomine smirk in response. That was when he noticed where his hands were. His left hand was trailing over his exposed nipples, running his fingers over the sensitive nubs, while his right had somehow sneaked it's way onto the growing bulge in his sweatpants. Horrified at his actions, Kagami froze his movements just as Aomine's encouraging, slightly breathy, voice once again appeared through the speaker.

"That's it baby, palm your cock like that for me. Nice and slow like I would do it."

He couldn't stop now. Not waiting for any more permission from his boyfriend, Kagami quickly shed his sweatpants and pulled down his boxers. His now fully hard erection stood proud for Aomine to see, the tanned male whispering a small curse in response.

"Like this?" Kagami asked, biting his lip as he ran his thumb lightly over the damp tip of his cock before stroking the entire length slowly with his palm.

"Yeah." Aomine moaned, the sound of a zipper unmistakable over the speaker, "God, _yes_ Kagami."

"Aomine...are you touching yourself?"

"How could I not?" His boyfriend responded, his reply spurring Kagami on further, "Fuck your hand for me, baby. Use the lube."

Kagami paused his slow teasing of his cock to reach over to his nearby cabinet. He pulled out the well used tube of lubricant and squeezed a small amount into his right hand, before wrapping it firmly around his shaft and beginning to pump it to the rhythm of Aomine's now stuttered breathing.

"Yes, so good for me baby." Kagami heard him say, the other male probably mirroring his actions, "You look so damn sexy like this."

"Ah-Aomine." The red-head managed to vocalise as the speed of his hand automatically increased with the growing urgency in his stomach, "Tell me how you're doing it."

"I'm moving my hand the same speed as yours, pretending it was you." Aomine groaned, his usual eloquence beginning to stutter, "I wish it was your hand, wrapped around my thick cock as I thrust myself into it. You'd like to see that, wouldn't you baby? As I start to lose control and fuck myself hard into your grip."

" _Yes._ " Was the only word that Kagami could manage, his hips now beginning to twitch. The speed of his hand was now beginning to border furious, his need to purely 'get off' stronger than his want to make it last.

For a while the only sides that could be heard was the heavy, uneven breathing and low moans from both males. Kagami had closed his eyes and could picture Aomine's touch, the way that his boyfriend could create sensations all over his skin that he did not realise was possible.

"I'm close." Aomine's voice suddenly filled Kagami's ears, "So _fucking_ close. Say my name Taiga, moan it for me baby."

"Shit, Aomine-"

"Daiki, say Daiki." Aomine practically begged, his breathing now erratic and the red-head could only imagine how sexy he looked at that moment as he fell apart.

"Daiki, _Daiki."_ He began to chant as a mantra, "I'm close too, gonna come."

"Yes baby, Taiga, come with me. Come all over yourself with me."

It did not take much longer as Kagami's release washed over him with a loud moan of Aomine's name, continuing to pump his cock through it before letting go of his now spent member with a deep sigh. From the sound of his boyfriend over the speaker, Aomine had reached his peak as well. Kagami cursed inwardly that he was unable to see it as he focused on steadying his breathing.

"I can't believe we just..." Kagami groaned as his senses began to return, staring at his now sticky hand and wrinkling his nose. That was not the only body part that was covered in the same mess.

"Shut up, you enjoyed it." Aomine said smugly, "Just wipe your hands on a towel. It's not a big deal."

"Shut up yourself." Kagami said, following his boyfriend's suggestion regardless and using a nearby towel for his cleanup, "You don't have afternoon classes in half an hour."

"I guess that means I only have another half hour with you, then?"

If he did not know his boyfriend any better, he would have said Aomine sounded sad.

"Yeah." He said before dropping his voice lower, "I love you."

"I love you too." Aomine said not missing a beat, the affection in his voice making Kagami's lips naturally turn up into a smile, "Think we can get another round done in the time?"

"Ahomine!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Aokaga day!  
> When I realised I thought I better write something...so I paused my small writing break.  
> This was completed in one night! (Usually takes me a week to write anything at least...) So that explains the short length!  
> And the fact that this is just purely porn.  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)  
> Love this pairing, so any excuse to celebrate them!
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


End file.
